


Stargazing

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [15]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807





	Stargazing

Walking out to the living to socialize with twins, not to my surprise, both boys are on their phones. Doing what? I have no clue, maybe looking through the news? Social media? The RFA messenger? Even after putting their hacking days behind them, Saeyoung and Saeran are always attached to their phones or computers. Always in front of something bright and glowing. But, I now something much more beautiful than any screen there is in the world. So, walking up behind the couch, I lay one hand on each of their shoulders, effectively grabbing their attention to me.

“Oh, heya (Y/N)!!” Saeyoung says in his cheery voice. A small “hey” is the only thing to emit from Saeran though. I smile at them both, a bright smile. Before saying anything, I snatch both of their phones and turn them off, sticking them both in my inside sweater pocket.

“HEY!!” they both yell at me in unison, then proceed to tackle me to the ground. Now I’m pinned to the ground by two red haired men, but they act like children sometimes. “Give my phone back!” They demand, but I just shake my head.

“Nope, sorry guys, you’re not getting them back…” They groan, annoyed that I took them away like a mother would when a child has to do something else. “But~” I continue, peaking their interests at the possibility of getting them back, “come with me for a little bit, then maybe you’ll get them back.” They shoot me a confused look.

“Go where? It’s like, 9PM (Y/N)” Saeran inquires. I nod.

“Yeah, you’re right, the perfect time for where we’re going.” I start to get up off the ground, needing to slightly push the brothers off of me, and start heading to the door to put on my shoes. “Well, come on.” I say, “Or… do you boys not want your phones back?” I question in a teasing but threatening voice. They shot up off the ground at my threat to not give their devices back, knowing full well I would actually not give them back, and soon they are right beside me, putting their shoes on too. I grab a pair of keys to one of Saeyoung’s cars and open the door to the garage. I press the button to unlock the car and the red sports car’s lights blink for a second, signaling that it’s unlocked. I start to walk over to it.

“Okay, hop in you two, lets go for a drive.” 

Driving for about 10 minutes, the sky has long since changed from the bright blue with splotches of white you would find at noon to the pitch-black sky with dots of bright white stars. Parking and climbing out of the car, the three of us approach a hill, myself in front and the twins lagging behind me. The ground of the hill is a dirt ground instead of a green grass one. I look over my shoulder a them and smile, with only receiving confused looks back, looks that ask why they are here in the middle of the night. My smile only grows a little bigger before turning my head back around and continuing to walk. My walking pace speeds up to a run seconds later, collecting speed to get up the semi-steep hill faster.

Reaching the top, I turn to watch the twins climb the hill too then walk over to the edge. It’s not open, there is a metal railing there preventing people from falling, or trying to at least. They built the railing about a foot and a half away from the actual edge of the cliff, so you can actually sit and put your feet on the edge, if you’re not too scared that is. That’s exactly what I do, I walk over to the edge and swing my legs over it, placing my feet on the little ledge that is present, not in any way afraid of potentially falling.

Behind me I can hear one of the twins’ gasp, probably because I’m nearly at an edge of a cliff at night where it’s harder to see.

“(Y-Y/N), get away from there, it’s dangerous baka!” Saeran says, walking over with his brother and putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me off the railing and away from the ledge. I lift my hand and set it on top of Saeran’s and look at him, making eye contact then doing the same with Saeyoung.

“Look up” I say to them in a whisper before turning my own head up to the star filled sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that they do it too, look up at the sky. I lift my one arm and point out a group of stars that form a constellation.

“See that group of stars? It’s a constellation, do you know which one it is?” I ask them, waiting patently for them to answer. It takes awhile for them to figure it out but when they do, they both gasp in unison.

“I’m guessing you both got it?” I ask with a giggle. They look back down to me and then Saeyoung opens his mouth to speck.

“That’s the constellation for Gemini, a zodiac sign.” He answers and I hum.

“Yep, do you know why I pointed that one out first?” This time Saeran specks up.

“Because it’s our zodiac sign.” He states and I smile.

“Right again. Now, can you boys find my sign?” They look back up at the sky and start their search for (Insert Your Zodiac Sign) in silence. It doesn’t take them long before they find it.

“Right there” Saeran says while pointing out into the sky.

“Yeah, there it is” After, the three of us continue to point out more constellations, like the other zodiac signs. We even made one or two of our own along with a meaning for them. I glance down at my watch after awhile and gasp, the time being almost 11PM.

“Saeyoung, Saeran, it’s time to go it’s already 11” I inform them of how late we stayed out just looking at the sky and their eyes go wide slightly.

“Really!” Saeyoung exclaims as we make our way back to the car. We all get in and start to drive home. The entire ride back is silent because, as I drive, the twins are staring out their window, looking at the sky with smiles on their faces and eyes full of adoration. Seeing this, how happy this makes them, only one thought goes through my head in that moment. That we’ll have to do this again sometime.


End file.
